


Meditation

by haruka



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Humour, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Meditation (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Times up, guys, hurry!" Leonardo warned.

"I'll get the chip bags!" Donatello said.

"I've got the dustpan!" Raphael added. "Where's Mikey?"

"Over here!" Michelangelo waved as he pressed the last button on the microwave.

"No!" Leonardo exclaimed too late.

"He's coming _now_!" Donatello cried and all four Turtles hurried back into their Lotus positions, closing their eyes.

Their sensei, Splinter, walked in. "My sons, your meditation time is over. I hope you found it beneficial."

*POP!* … *POP!* *POP!* … *POP!* *POP!* *POP!*

Michelangelo's brothers glared at him and he gave the stern-faced Splinter a sheepish grin. "Want some popcorn, Master?"

\--

(2004)

TMNT characters are not mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
